Senpai, notice me
by HinataBunny
Summary: Hinata is a crazy stalker who is deeply in love with her senpai. She'll do anything to make him hers, even if it means hurting the people around him who he cares about.
1. Chapter 1

Senpai, notice me

**Hinata is a crazy stalker who is deeply in love with her senpai. She'll do anything to make him hers, even if it means hurting the people around him who he cares about. Come on and read along as you see Hinata's craze addiction to her senpai! **

**This story contains: Strong Adult Language, Nudity, and Sexual Scenes. Beware. **

**Drama/Suspense/Relationships/CrazystalkerssobecarefulNaruto**

Chapter One: Getting to know Hinata

(Hinata's POV)

_Senpai is different from every person I have ever met. Senpai has nice unkempt blonde hair that is all over the place. A tan skin colour, and the biggest blue eyes you have seen in your life. His smile is genuine and his laugh is so enjoyable. I love Senpai. Senpai is my everything. He is the first to ever noticed me or even acknowledge me. Senpai will be mine and only mine. 3 _

_~Hinata's Diary entry_

I wiggled my nose as I felt the sun shone directly on my face. I got up and stretched. I smiled to myself as I thought about senpai. I giggled quietly to myself as I jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom. I wasn't in quite a rush, since I knew senpai was not going to be ready as yet. He is always late for school. I looked in the mirror and noticed how my hair was so unkempt. Sometimes I wonder what kind of girls senpai likes. I took out my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth as my mind was consumed with senpai.

_**~wiggly line~**_

"Hinata." My father said sternly as I walked casually down the stairs. "You're going to be late for school!" he said as he glanced up from the newspaper.

"Gomen" I said bowing down. I quickly grabbed my little briefcase and ran out the door as fast as I can. Senpai should be running down the street any minute. I went behind a tree and waited for several seconds until I heard the most mesmerizing sound I've ever heard. Senpai cursing. I blushed profoundly at his vocabulary. Of course, I came from behind the tree and started to walk down the street, hoping he would noticed me. It worked.

"Hinata-chan!" I heard him yelled out.

I continued to walk slowly as if I did not hear him.

"Hinata-chan!" I heard him yelled even harder. I finally turned around with a fake look of shock on my face as if I didn't noticed him yelling my name. I looked down.

"Senpai…"

He stopped in front of me.

"You're late again to!" he said grinning.

I looked up at him and my legs began to tremble. Senpai looked so stunning, as always. I gave him a smile.

"Yes, I overslept again." I said with a tint of blush on my face.

"It's okay, I do it most of the time." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

I gave him a smile.

"Oh, would you like to walk with me, we are already 10 minutes late." He said as he walked besides me.

"That'll be great."

I was walking with senpai! I wanted to squeal so loudly, but I knew I had to be in a calm composure.

"So Hinata-chan, how are you doing today?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine. What about you?"

"I'm doing great!" he said smiling.

I could only smile too. My plan had work. I was walking with Naruto-senpai.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." He said as we walked through the wall of Konoha High School.

"Yes, I guess I will." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

He looked back at me and smile before running down the hall. I sighed loudly. I knew Senju-sensei was going to give me detention for being late, but I don't mind as long as I got to walk with Naruto.

_**~wiggly line~ **_

"Miss. Hyuga, you're late once again. You know what that means." He said smiling at me.

"Gomen sensei." I said before taking a seat in the front row.

I tried to listen to him 'preach' about the Great War of Konoha, but my thoughts was consumed with senpai.

_**~wiggly line~ **_

_I HATE THAT PINK HAIR BITCH! Senpai is mine! Guess what diary, I just heard a fucking rumor spreading around the fucking school that senpai likes Sakura! Sakura out of all people? She has no chest, her forehead is fucking huge! Why would he even be interested in her? All she talks about is Sasuke-kun this. Sasuke-kun that. I just want to scream! I'm attractive too… aren't I? :'( _

_~Hinata's Diary entry_

_**~wiggly line~**_

"SASUKE-KUN!" a pink hair girl shouted.

The boy name who was just mention twitched his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted as she ran up to him.

"What is it now?" he said in a monotone voice.

A blush spread upon her cheeks as she started to kick imaginary dirt. "Well, I was wondering if you can sit and eat lunch with us today."

"No." he said as he walked away.

Sakura stood there. 'I got to find a way to make him have lunch with me.' She thought.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he ran up to her.

She cringed. "WHAT IS IT NOW, BAKA!" she shouted at him as she turned around.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "I just wanted to know if you wanted eat lunch with… um me…" he said as he covered his face in fear.

I was standing behind the vending machine when I saw her talking to my senpai.

"Hmmm…" she thought. "Well… Naruto you're friend with Saskue-kun?" she asked seductively.

'Why is he blushing?' I thought.

"Y-yes." He said stuttering.

"Well, can you let Sasuke-kun sit with us also?" she asked, pouting.

I watched as he gulped and quickly nodded his head. 'Senpai, you are so gullible!'

She squealed in excitement. "Thank you!" she said as she hugged him.

I wanted to go over there and beat the shit out of her for using my senpai! "Hmmm…" I said as an idea struck me.

"I will meet you guys on the 3rd floor." She said before running away.

"She hugged me." Naruto said as he stared at the pink hair girl. "But grrr! Teme is going to get in the way with my alone time with Sakura-chan" Naruto said with flames in his eyes.

I turned around quietly. I had enough information as I needed.

_**~wiggly line~ **_

"Good there she is." I said as I watched the girl stood by the stairs.

I looked at her angrily. 'She thinks she is going to use my senpai to get her hands on Sasuke! You're not going to my break my senpai's heart.'

While her back was facing me, I quickly ran and pushed her down the stairs. I heard a gasp that escaped her lips. Perfect crime. No cameras. No Students. I giggled as I headed to the girls bathroom. "Dumb bitch." I said smirking.

Of course, news quickly broadcast around the school as the prettiest tenth grader had an "accident" and fell down the school stairs. 'Accident my ass.' I thought. I smiled to myself. "Well that means senpai won't be eating lunch with that vile object."

"Hey Hyuga. The class is putting money in to get Sakura-chan some flowers while she is in the hospital." A blonde girl said as she looked at me sadly.

Ino Yamanka, Sakura Haruno's best friend. Of course, she too, fights over Sasuke, such a pity, I could've done him a favour and pushed her down the stairs as well.

"O…o-okay, Ino-chan." I said giving her a fake smile. "I feel sorry for Sakura… I hope she gets well." I lied.

Ino nodded her head. "I hope she gets well too." She said as she too the 2 dollar bill from my hands.

"Maybe two dollars was too much for a worthless bitch."

_**~wiggly line~ **_

_I've never seen senpai so sad. He doesn't glow as much ever since the incident with Sakura. Like seriously? She was using you. I'm doing you a favour! Senpai, notice me… please! I love you._

_~Hinata's Diary entry_

_**~wiggly line~ **_

**Well this is it for now. Let me know your opinion about my story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Senpai, notice me

**Hey reviewers! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys continue to follow the story. =) **

Chapter Two: Senpai! Senpai! Senpai!

Hinata's POV

Senpai was sitting on top of the school rooftop. I felt sad. The only time when senpai ever comes on top of the rooftop if Sasuke is there or he felt depress. Sasuke was not there, so I know he is depress. I watched as the wind blew his golden locks back and forth.

'Senpai, why are you damn hot?' I asked myself.

Me and senpai was finally going to spend some alone time. A blush crept upon my face as I started to drool. 'No… not now Hinata' I said shaking my head furiously. 'In due time, he will soon be yours.' I giggled to myself.

I emerged from the wall and walked over to senpai, me being a "supposed clutz" I tripped and fell right in front of Senpai. I heard a gasp as he got up.

"Ow…" I said rubbing my head.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked.

I looked at him and blushed. "Senpai! Uh… what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

He looked at me sadly. "I just came up here to think." He said. "But are you okay? That was a hard fall." He said as if he was trying to contain his laughter.

"Yes, I am alright." I said as I got up.

"What brings you up here?"

"I figured no one would be up here… so I came up here to get some peace." I said looking down at the floor. "But you're up and I don't wish to disturb you" I said as I turned around to leave.

1…2…3

"Wait, Hinata-chan!" he called out.

Bingo.

I turned around shyly. "Yes, senpai?" I asked tilting my head.

"You can stay here… I mean if you want too. It is lonesome up here." He said rubbing the back of his head.

I smiled. "I'll love too."

I walked over next to him and sat down. My school skirt, which was navy blue which fell over my knees. These skirts were somewhat long, reaching 2 inches below our knee caps. Girls were allowed to wear either a long or short navy blue blouse or white.

I glanced over Senpai and watched as his perfect blue eyes gleamed with the sunlight.

"Hey Hinata-chan?"

"Hai?"

'Oh my gosh, is he asking me out?' I thought.

"Wasn't Sakura-chan in the same class as you?"

Everything cracked.

_SAKURA-CHAN! He asked me about SAKURA! I want to cry. I want to punch something. HOW COULD HE? No… no he doesn't care about her. He probably wants to laugh at the fact that she is in the hospital for a broken neck. Yes… probably. I love senpai! And he loves me too. He just hasn't noticed it as yet. 3 Hinata and Naruto forever._

_~Hinata's Diary entry_

_**~wiggly line~**_

I sighed inwardly as I sat by my desk drawing a picture of senpai and I. 'We would make such a cute couple' I thought as I looked at my drawing. I got up with the canvas of senpai and me, and strolled to my closet door. This was going to be a next part of my collection of senpai. I giggled as I turned on the light and walked all the way to the back of the spacious closet. There was another door, which lead to a fairly small room, and turned on another light. Father build this room for me to play with my dolls. I guess he forgot about it.

I vaguely looked around the room. On one side of the room was my china dolls that father brought for me from all over the world. And on other side was… Naruto-senpai. Pictures adorned the wall of the room, with paint canvas of Naruto and I or just Naruto alone. I looked at the Naruto doll that was all alone in the room.

"Senpai." I said as I picked up the doll. "I love you." I said as I hugged the doll tightly. I continued to squeeze it tight until senpai's head fell onto the floor. I glanced at it.

"Looks like someone needs surgery." I said with a sly smirk on my face.

_**~wiggly line~**_

I rolled over on my bed as I heard the birds chirped. I got up and looked at my clock and smiled.

'Senpai… I'm coming.' I thought.

I rolled out of my bed and bounce merrily towards my bathroom where I began to brush my teeth. My unruly long indigo hair fell upon my shoulders and my bands were in many directions. I pouted. My hair was so… dull. It always had the same hairstyle.

"Hmmm…." I said aloud. "Maybe… two Chinese buns… or a fishtail."

I scrunched my nose. I decided to put it in two pong tails that were braided. It made me look more kid like than adult like.

I screamed internally. "Senpai needs a woman, Hinata. Not a little child." I told myself. I unloose the two braids and just settled for my hair to be down. I took a glance at my cat clock that was on my wall.

"Senpai is going to be there any minute. I need to hurry up." I said as I put on my navy blue stockings.

I grabbed the briefcase as I raced down the stairs. "Bye father!" I said as I was about to run out the door, however, I quickly stopped when he called my name.

"Hinata." My father said calmly, but loud enough to wake up the neighbour's dog.

"Y-yes, father?" I stuttered as I walked in the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table with a newspaper in his hands. He did not bother to look at me when he talked.

"You have been going late to school and I won't allow it anymore. Your teacher has been calling me about this little problem." He said still looking at his newspaper. "From now on, Ai or Aoi will be waking you up and dropping you to school."

"But father!"

"No buts young lady." He said as he rested the paper down.

"But I am old enough to walk to school." I said trying to reason with the stubborn man.

"I know that, but you are constantly late" he said staring into my eyes. "So, wait in the living and one of the two men will be dropping you to school."

I tilted my head. "But… father… since I am already late, can I walk to school this last time." I pleaded.

He had suspicion in his eyes. "Fine." He simply said.

I slowly walked out the door, and outside until I was out of his presences.

'How could he do this to me? I won't see Senpai in the mornings no more. Senpai… No... No more senpai.' I thought. My mind engulfed on the thoughts of not being able to see senpai in the mornings, that I did not watch were I was a going. I had tripped on something or someone and fell smack on my face.

"Owie!" I cried out.

"I AM SO SORRY!"

I sniffled as I recognized the voice that apologize.

"Senpai." I muffled.

"Oh, Hinata-chan" Naruto said as helped me up. "You're late again?" he questioned.

I nodded.

He gave me a quick smile. "I really do not feel like going to school today." He said as he picked up my briefcase. "I wanted Sasuke-teme to skip with me, but he didn't respond to my text message."

My heart started to pound. I spaced out as he continued to talk to me, but I finally returned back to reality for him to finish what he was saying.

"But I wouldn't want to make you to miss school." He said looking at me sadly.

"I-I wouldn't mind, Senpai."

He looked at me surprisingly. "Seriously?"

I nodded my head. "I've been a little stressed out with school and nobody likes Monday…" I said, my voice trailing off.

"Then let's have some fun!" he said as he grabbed my hand.

'Senpai and I are spending the day together. It looks like Senju-sensei is off the hook today.' I thought.

_**~wiggly line~**_

"Do you like playing games?" He asked me as he entered the Konoha Arcade.

I smiled a little as it brought back memories. I would always watch Naruto and his friends come in here to play some games.

"I- I'm not very good with games." I said shyly.

"Well, I shall teach you." He said chuckling. This made me giggled.

'Senpai is mine for today.'

We played some Pac-man, street fighters and other variety of games. Although I was losing very badly, senpai seemed to enjoy himself. After a few hours of that we decided to get something to eat. Ramen. Senpai's favorite food.

"So, Hinata-chan, would you like to walk through the park. I heard they installed a little pond there for the nearby ducks." Naruto said as he slurped his ramen.

I smiled gracefully. "D-ducks are cute. So… yes." I said as I ate my ramen elegantly.

_**~wiggly line~**_

We walked through the park. Not much people were out so that was good. I didn't need some cheap whore jogging with her sports bra and gym shorts tempting senpai. I was the only girl he needed to look at.

"Isn't he cute?" Naruto asked as he held the little duck to my face.

"Kawaii!" I squealed. I quickly blushed as Naruto looked at me shocked.

"Hinata-chan has a thing for cute things." He said smiling.

I looked down at my shoes. That was not supposed to slip out. We continue to chat, well Naruto doing mostly all the chatting, until it decided to rain cats and dogs. Since he lived closed the pond, of course, I knew that, he suggested we go to his house to dry off.

_**~wiggly line~**_

I look around at his house. It was large, not fancy, but it was a good house. It was my first time in it, and I enjoyed every minute of it. I stood in his living room, drenched. I started to shivered.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he wrapped a big yellow towel around me. "Um… you can go to the bathroom and changed into this." He said handing me a gym shorts and a white shirt. I looked at it. 'Who shirt is that?' I thought. 'It's a girl shirt. What girl has been in here?' I asked myself.

"It's my mom shirt, so don't worry about it." He said smiling as he gestured the shirt to me.

"Oh." I said as I took it. 'Good.'

Everything was going so good today. I skipped school with senpai, and now I'm in his house, in his room… in his bathroom. I jumped around happily. The bathroom wasn't big as mine, but it smelled just like Senpai and that was all that mattered.

I walked outside his room, after I searched through it, and joined sensei in the living room where he was standing looking at his phone. He took note to me and put it away. He just stared at me.

'Why is senpai staring at me like that?' I thought. 'Is there something on my face?'

He quickly turned his head away. "Um… Hinata-chan, you can put your clothes in the dryer." He said pointing to the closet door that held a washer and dryer in it. I dropped my bra, underwear and my school uniform in it.

'Why is senpai acting so nervous?' I thought.

"T-thank you." I said bowing down.

"It's okay." He said waving it off.

I pulled down the shirt he had given me. It was a little small on me, but that means senpai would have to take noticed of my breast and small waist. I blushed. Senpai eyes roaming all over me. Was that the reason he was staring at me. A small smirk plastered my face.

"Would you like to take a seat?" he asked pointing to the couch.

I nodded as I walked over. Senpai soon joined me and we stared at the wall not saying a word. I was brainstorming on how to make things more interesting. I frowned. I had no plans. I sighed.

"I'm sorry it is so boring. Um… Well I have some board games we can play." He said looking at me.

"Board games?"

He nodded as he got up and walked to another closet door. He took out several board games and rest them on front of the coffee table.

"Twister!" I said happily. I didn't give it any thought. I absolutely like twister. It was my favorite board game.

He smiled. "Sure let's play that."

I jumped up happily and stood on the side as set up the game. After he was done we played rock, paper, and scissors to see who would call go first. Luckily, for us the spinner had a mind of us its own and was abled build to spin and call out the colours on its own.

We were playing this for several minutes and we were having fun. But things soon quickly got heated as Naruto head was someone how by my breast and my head was hovered his chest. I blushed so red, I knew I resembled a tomato. I felt as Naruto breath touched my skin and I lost my balance which made me fell on top his chest and my breast all over his face. I gasped as I got up, but was quickly pinned down as I felt Naruto strong gripped tightened around my wrist. I looked at him surprisingly. He climbed on top of me and stared at my face.

"Sen...Senpai." I choked out.

He just looked at me seductively as his hand slid underneath the shirt he had lend me. I squeaked out as his cold hand brushed against my nipples.

'Oh my… Senpai… is… does this mean…me… me and senpai… Senpai and I… he's going to be my first?' I thought. 'His hands are so manly… his touch…'

He pulled up my shirt and exposed my large breast to the world.

_**~wiggly line~**_

"Hinata-sama." I felt someone said as they shook me.

"M…senpai…" I said as I rolled over on the bed.

"Hinata-sama! Please wake up." A lady's voice echoed.

I quietly hop out of my bed. "Wha… wait… where am I?" I said as I looked around the room with a blur.

"Where's senpai?" I asked aloud.

"Who is senpai?" the lady asked.

I quickly took head as I realize I was one of the maids my father hired.

"Atsuko!" I said bowing. "G-gomen. Um… but what day is it?" I asked hoping that everything that occurred was not a dream.

She smiled gently at me. "Today is Monday."

_**~wiggly line~**_

**Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy the story. =D**


End file.
